


Who Knows?

by Wilson_Ships



Category: None? - Fandom, random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson_Ships/pseuds/Wilson_Ships
Summary: Basically a collection of angsty drabbles/poems
Kudos: 1





	Who Knows?

-YOU-  
Bright  
The lights of city street lamps  
Calm  
The distant sound of beach waves  
Hot  
The summers of our childhood  
Soft  
The light touch of your fingers  
Slowly  
The way our lips always part  
Fast  
The way I fell in love with you

-Identity-  
I was not them, and they were not me

-creation-  
Some people are lost in fire, some are built from it

-Red-  
They thought of how beautiful it would be to see their blood painted on the steel framework of a car. They had forgotten how vibrant the color was. How breathtaking. 

-Filled with...-  
They might not want to cover their eyes. Not if the sun is this beautiful. Not at all. 

-Paradise-  
They say the unknown scares people. But to me, the unknown was hope. For me, it was a chance for something better than this life. It was a chance for happiness, for peace, for an end. And when I finally realized that, the unknown didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

-Home-  
In a twisted, fascinating kind of way. They didn’t want the pain to stop. Perhaps, they reasoned with themselves, the pain grounded them.

-Illusion-  
The amber color slowly dripping down my fingertips. Messy, sticky, and sickeningly sweet. In the sun rays your color comes to life. If only you were actually honey

-LittleThings-  
You are all encompassing  
Barren but beautiful  
A mix of many dull colors  
Full of divots and imperfections  
My moon

-Life-  
A deep set tiredness  
Not easily fixed  
A heavy, looming exhaustion  
So easy to give in  
A restless sleep  
How I long for something constant 

-pieces-  
How shall I describe something so complex. A mystery that holds so many secrets. Your body, a puzzle. A breathtakingly intricate puzzle. 

-Innocence-  
You haven’t quite come back to me yet. I saw some of you yesterday, but today you seem distant. Your eyes don’t shine as brightly as they did when I first met you. Love is the biggest destroyer. 

-Listen-  
You are all of these things, but you are still you.

-26-  
There are 26 letters in the alphabet.  
As you manage to weave them together into the most beautiful sayings  
I think to myself...  
You have a way with words.

-Progression-  
If, for example, you come at four o’clock in the afternoon  
Then at three o’clock I shall begin to be happy  
I shall feel happier and happier as the hour advances 

-Mirror, Mirror-  
The surface below me was cold.  
I looked down.  
A shiny, black tile reflecting my life.  
A two way mirror.  
A wall separating two worlds.

-Stronger-  
I wish happiness for us both, because I know you never wished it for me.

-The Stars-  
How was I to know?  
That our names were written in the stars  
How was I to know?  
That if I looked close enough, yours was right beside mine  
How was I to know?  
That I would lose you this early  
How was I to know? How was I to know?

-decisions-  
Would I really care?  
If this was the last breath I took  
would I have wished for it to be longer?  
If this is the last thing my eyes see  
would I have thought to look harder?  
If this was the last thing I ever touch  
would I try to hang on a little bit tighter?  
Regrets are something only a living person can have, choose wisely

-Together Alone-  
Warm tears  
Mixed with the steady stream of the shower  
Hidden  
I never asked for this, for this hurt  
Salty  
Diluted, yet I know they are there  
Eyes red  
Then clear again, a never ending cycle 

-With me always-  
I’m so afraid  
Of being lonely,  
Even though I’m the lonely type.  
I’m trying to come to terms  
With you, with your silent message.  
While my mind understands, my heart isn’t willing  
To give you up, to forget you.  
I have no right to be angry  
When all I ever wished was for your happiness.

-EndGame-  
Is there any point in me trying?  
Tell me.  
For I’ve given up on telling myself. 

-There’s always others-  
Your smile is my favorite.  
If only it were for me. 

-our language-  
I want to write beautiful words for you  
Words that only you can see  
Only you can understand  
But I can never quite place them  
Maybe such words don’t exist yet

-Reminisce-  
I’m reminded of you always  
Like a bad tattoo  
Or a scar I don’t remember getting  
Sometimes it’s the little things  
Like a food you used to eat  
Or a picture I forgot to delete 

-I Hear It, Do You?-  
It’s on nights like these that the sadness comes lurking  
I’m hiding but I can hear the footsteps coming nearer  
I close my eyes, and when I open them again the emotions I feel are overwhelming  
After the feeling in my chest becomes to heavy to bear, this is when the tears come  
I’m supposed to be feeling something, my mind tells me this, but all I feel is numbness 

-isolate-  
You’re pathetic, you know that?  
Crying over someone who doesn’t love you and never did.  
Maybe it’s because the name that once gave you butterflies now makes you sick.  
All those moments of joy, out the door in a matter of minutes.

-RememberWhen-  
I can’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened or even the year  
When did I start wanting to go backwards instead of forwards?  
Back to a time where my biggest worry was the monster under my bed  
Back to a time where grocery shopping was an adventure  
Back to when I thought high schoolers were scary and college was too far away to worry about  
Back to a time where I didn’t wish to go back anymore  
When did I grow up?

-And on that day-  
The day that pigs fly is when it will happen  
When trees rise up from the earth that they are planted and start to walk  
Maybe when the sky falls or the world floods  
That’s when I’ll stop loving you

-oh-  
When you realize that the love songs he played for you  
Sang to you  
Were actually never meant for you  
But for someone else instead 

-Up and then down-  
I can only compare your love to that of an adrenaline rush  
The highs were so high  
That I wished I would never come down  
But the lows  
The lows were so low  
That I felt as if I’d never be happy again 

-Revolution-  
The days closed in on me like the moment right after sunset  
When the brightness of the day slowly faded into the darkness of the night  
Time felt as if it were getting slower and farther away from me  
I was helpless as I watched it happen, my world slowly turning one more time 

-So this is love?-  
I kissed you with the intention of telling you I loved you  
Did you feel it?  
The passion  
That I tried to pack behind that single kiss  
Like there was nothing else I’d rather be doing or nowhere else I’d rather be  
Than with you  
In your arms 

-Him-  
I fell in love with you hard. I’ve never felt a feeling so strong before. I miss you more than any other partner I’ve had. I love you so much that it probably isn’t healthy. Sometimes I dream of our future together. I want to travel the world with you hand in hand. I want our love to stay strong till the very end, I’ve never wanted that more than I do now. Do you think of me often? When I wake up you’re the first thing on my mind. I want you to be happy because you make me so happy. When I’m with you, time stands still. Will it always be like that with us? 

-this again-  
Lately I feel a little restless  
Tired of life and of living  
Nothing seems to go my way  
I worry, stress, and most of all I cry  
But bad days happen I suppose

-Back Again?-  
I used to think of death often   
Like an old friend I used to know   
Sometimes death taps on my shoulder   
And as I look into its eyes I’m reminded of the past  
Now, I wonder what it would be like if I had taken death by the hand and never looked back

**Author's Note:**

> ~ in my feels ~  
(Some of these are derived from artists other than myself)


End file.
